


Dolor.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Por qué Marinette estaba muy cansada...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dolor.

> _Las personas no llegan rotas. Comienzan con pasión y anhelo hasta que llega algo que los desalienta de esas nociones. -Lucifer Morningstar._

* * *

Te ves en el espejo, y no puedes reconocerte. Tus manos por inercia van a tu rostro, tratando de alguna forma ver a quien fuiste ... nada.

Ya no queda nada de lo que fuiste ...

Intentas de nuevo poniendo más empeño, lo intentas, vaya que lo intentas. Dios y cualquier deidad que exista saben que lo haces, pones todo de ti pero ... ya no hay nada que ver.

_"Por qué ya te han quitado todo"_

Aquel susurro que vino desde lo más profundo de tu mente resuena en un lamento insensato que hace eco por tu mente, un eco que no se detiene que sigue hasta hacer que las claves tus uñas en tu cara. Vuelves a intentar, buscando un indicio de que aun existe la antigua tú. La antigua Marinette.

Tus ojos azules están opacos, desprovisto de la vida y energía que siempre estuvo contigo.

Tu piel se ha vuelto pálida en un punto enfermizo dándote una apariencia más patética de la que ya tenías.

Patética.

Siempre fuiste patética, nunca pudiste defenderte del abuso de Chloe, una simple matona. Tan inútil que nadie te defendió por esas mismas razones, tan débil para no defenderte que nadie vio una razón para quererte.

Una risa histérica sale de tu boca, tus ojos dilatados a tal punto que te ves como un depredador que ve a su presa a la lejanía. Si el maestro Fu te viera seguro que estaría horrorizado, pero esa es la cosa no? El maestro Fu ya no esta...

... Y todo por no poder controlar tus estúpidas emociones! 

_Crash!_

El vidrio de tu espejo se rompió ante el impacto de tu puño, ya no soportas verte. Aunque bueno, siempre quisiste uno nuevo.

El dolor te trae a la realidad, tu mano tiene trozos de vidrio, apenas parpadea al verla así. Hace tiempo que el dolor dejo de importar luego de todos los afectados sus verdaderos colores, como tus "amigos".

Una risa entrecortada venta y tu cabeza palpita de dolor, tu visión se nubla y sabes lo que viene, no tienes nada para evitarlo.

Amigos, es tarde para decir que nunca lo fueron. Prefirió una mentirosa por encima de quien era conocido por su honestidad y quien conoció desde que eran niños, no era eso simplemente hermoso.

Tu sangre ya había empapado toda tu mano, el rojo brillaba con la luz de tu habitación, el gusto como se había perdido. Una sonrisa nace, al imaginar un vestido de ese bello color carmín. Si, sin duda se vería muy bien.

Tu visión ya está completamente nublada, pero aún puedes soltar algunas risas esporádicas cada vez que los recuerdos de los momentos con tus amigos llegan, porqué a ellos jamás les importará como Marinette solo fuiste útil cuando querían algo, favorece que nunca se dignaron en devolver.

Las risas pronto se transforman en carcajadas, todo te da vueltas y solo sientes como tus pulmones arden ante la falta de aire. Y justo antes de que todo se volviera negro escuchas tu nombre, lo sientes lejano, como si estuvieras bajo el agua.

_'Marinette' 'Marinette' 'Marinette' 'Marinette' 'Marinette' 'Marinette'_

Todo aun es borroso pero puedes ver una mancha roja que te suplica que vuelvas, sorprendentemente el aire vuelve a tus pulmones y ya no estas estas riendo pero la sonrisa sigue en tu rostro sientes algo húmedo en él y sin importarte tu mano herida tratas de averiguar que es.

El ardor no se hizo esperar, pero eso te lo confirmamo establece llorando.

No hay palabras para olvidar lo patética que eres, llorando por algo que jamás existió.

_"Mientras tu y yo sepamos la verdad no importa. Sus mentiras no lastiman a nadie"._

El odio comenzó a correr por tu torrente sanguíneo como tu sangre, el asco al pensar en el modelo rubio no se hace esperar.

-Marinette, por favor. Escúchame- La suplica de tu Kwami, te hace recordar donde estas.

Ves sus ojos azules con lagrimas apenas contenidas, te hace recordar la mirada de tu madre cuando llegaste con ese ojo morado (cortesía de Alix) a casa.

Todo es un borrón pero cuando vuelves, puedes notar tu mano vendada y como ahora Tikki esta en tu hombro abrazándote como si fueras a romperte, tal vez tenía razón.

Un aleteo llama tu atención y ves a una mariposa familiar sobre tu monitor, tu sonrisa no cambia en lo absoluto y te acercas al Akuma para que este al sentir una cantidad inhumana de energía negativa busque un objeto que poseer.

Solo abres la ventana y logras sacar una molesta plaga de tu cuarto, en la lejanía puedes ver un Chat Noir saltando sobre los tejados con una sonrisa en su rostro, tu ser se llena de asco al ver a aquel gato como si tiene unos días había dejado que toda París fuera azotada por un tornado cuando rechazo de nuevo su rosa.

Ves al Akuma irse a buscar a otra víctima, la tentación de solo tomarlo para así sacar todo tu dolor es fuerte, pero cierta Kwami manchada te lo impide, nunca lastimarías a tu mejor amiga rindiendote así.

Suspiras y vas adentro, tienes mucha tarea que hacer después de todo. Mañana será otro día.


End file.
